Greg Harper
'Nicknames' Greg, Gory, Blaine, or Harper 'Early Life' Greg is the eldest child of Mark and Dinah Harper. He's a year older then Scarlett, Marc, Andrew, and Alice. He's old enough to remember that something isn't quite right. He's just not sure what. When his little sister Lauren was born two years after he was. Greg wanted to protect his sister. He grew up and was raised on the Triple B Ranch. His father was one of the main ones to train horses aside from Jesse Stovall and Zachariah Braddock. Greg's life was turned upside down when he was four. Dinah had gone to the store with Lauren when a disgruntled employee had come in with a gun. He'd held the store up and when Dinah had tried to keep him calm, because she worked with the police department, he overreacted when Lauren started crying. Dinah had taken her eyes off of the man to check on her daughter when the shot rang out. Dinah as a mother's reflex hit shielded Lauren just in case that's where he was going. Greg didn't know why his Daddy had left suddenly with his Uncle Zachariah to watch him. He figure that out when his Daddy came home holding a crying Lauren and Aunt Bethaney set about making the Harper children comfortable in the spare rooms in the main house. The next day Mark tried to explain what happened to Dinah. Greg didn't understand, but knew he had to be strong for his little sister. Greg had a hunch all of those times Scarlett came home bruised and bloody that she had been in a fight. He asked his dad about it one time and Mark said she had and told him why. He never breathed a word of it to anyone. Greg wasn't surprised when Scarlett broke her first horse at ten. 'Wrestling Career' Greg like everyone else on the Ranch watched Scarlett's career. He didn't expect Zachariah to send him to a couple of wrestling schools in late 2011/early 2012. He didn't know what he was going to do with it. He found out what he was going to do with it after October of 2012. It was then Scarlett suffered her breakdown at Hell in a Cell. Zachariah sent Greg there with instructions to protect his little girl. Greg showed up on November 5th, 2012 in Birmingham, England. The next week he had a contract and he officially debuted. Greg's been keeping an eye on Scarlett in the coming weeks. He didn't know what Scarlett could get into and just wanted to keep her safe. Especially while she was pregnant with the twins. Once that was done he got pulled into the Society of Ingiustizia. From there he was set about taking care of everyone and keeping Scarlett sane. He's also been seeing someone and recently had to ask Scarlett to let her travel with them come July. 'Personal Life' Greg is the oldest son and oldest child of Mark and Dinah Harper. He's close with his little sister and wants to protect her no matter what. He wants to shield her from all the wrong doing that happens in the world. He wants to do that after she witnessed their mother's death. Greg knows something happened on the Ranch when he was one. He just doesn't know what it is. He can't remember Greg likes Phil. He makes Scarlett happy and that's all that matters. In January of 2010 he met Ashley Simmons. The two actually began dating. They continued to date despite the fact Greg found himself working for WWE and she worked for TNA under the ring name Madison Rayne. Greg was surprised in December of 2012 when she told him she was pregnant. Greg hasn't told his father and he isn't sure how. Greg is nervous to be a good father, and is thinking about asking her to marry him. He's probably going to ask Scarlett what she thinks. Scarlett has never steered him wrong. In August Greg became a dad to Charley Scarlett Harper. He now understands Scarlett's obsessive need to see her kids happy. Sibling: Lauren Harper (Sister) 'Finishing Moves' *Inverted Overdrive *Inverted Atomic Drop *Bridging German Suplex *Double Underhook Backbreaker *Double Underhook Facebuster *High-Impact Elbow Smash 'Stable/Tag Team' *The Society of Ingiustizia *Tag Team with Oliver Grey 'Enforcer' *CM Punk 'Managers' *The Society of Ingiustizia *CM Punk 'Title Reign' 1-time Current World Tag Team Champions (Red belts) with Oliver Grey 'Entrance Music' *Gimme More by Machinae Supremacy (Society Of Ingiustizia Theme) (Starts when the Music does) *Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Dead Bite by Hollywood Undead (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Blood by In This Moment (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Delish by Hollywood Undead (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Soul for Sale by Simon Curtis (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Cult of Personality by Living Colour (CM Punk's Music) *Grenade by Bruno Mars (Scarlett's Music) *Grenade by Alex Boye (Scarlett's Music) *Kill Everyone by Hollywood Undead (Scarlett's Music) 'Twitter Account' One of Greg's twitter account is @TheSocietyofIngiustizia. His other is @GregBHarper. Category:Wrestling OC's